


At Least I Tried

by DonRicci



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bad at cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for domestic Arrowfrost with Loki being bad at cooking, I tried to provide.

In retrospect, it had probably been a bad idea to try in the first place. Clint was the chef of the family, not Loki. And yes, it was a family. Maybe there were only two of them, and Loki’s children who visited sometimes, and a little black cat who had inexplicably adopted them and they’d kept because Clint had said it reminded him of Loki, but Natasha had called them a family, and according to Clint, that meant they were a family.

It had been a bad idea without using his magic, and a terrible one trying to use it. It wasn’t cut out for cooking, it was cut out for illusions. Loki flinched and slammed the lid down on one of the pots as whatever was in it, he’d given up on trying to make it what it was supposed to be a long while ago, caught fire.

He really wished Clint was here to help him, but he was out on a job, hence Loki trying to cook. Normally he’d just order food, but he’d wanted to surprise Clint. Though he did suppose it might surprise Clint to come home and find the kitchen on fire. Then again… It might not, he was Hawkeye, after all.

But for now, Loki’s focus was on not setting the kitchen on fire. He’d long since given up on food, and he gave up on magic after accidentally boiling the milk in the carton.

He was so concentrated on the cooking he missed the sound of the door opening and the footsteps to the kitchen. He didn’t even realize someone else was in the apartment until a familiar voice spoke up from the doorway.

“You know, you’re really bad at that.”

“I’ve figured that out already, thanks.” Loki snapped, turning to look at Clint. It had taken him a long time to feel comfortable enough to take up that tone with Clint without being scared Clint would leave or be angry at him.

“It might help if you turned the stove off.” Clint offered and Loki cursed under his breath, reaching behind him blindly and bumping his hand against the pot whose contents had been on fire, hissing as it burned his hand before he found the dial and turned off the burner.

Clint pushed himself off the doorframe and reached for Loki’s hand, taking it and pulling it over to the sink, turning on the water and pulling Loki’s hand under it. “You should be more careful about that too. It looks like it hurts.” He didn’t mention it, but he knew the burn must be even more painful for Loki because of his Jotun heritage. It had taken a while for Loki to trust him with that information, but he understood a lot more now. He’d known Loki was adopted, but now he knew the whole story… He couldn’t take everything from Loki’s mind after all, just emotions.

“I believe it is the thought that counts?” Loki said, and Clint chuckled.

“I believe that your thoughts should focus on not setting the kitchen on fire, because that would make me happier than being cooked for. Now, help me clean up here and we can go out for dinner.” Clint brought Loki’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the burn. “All better?”

Loki rolled his eyes and chose not to respond.


End file.
